1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a laryngoscope, and more particularly to a laryngoscope handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Health care providers perform direct laryngoscopy to either clear a to patient's airway of debris, or place an endotracheal tube into a patient's trachea to assist or replace a patient's ability to oxygenate his/her system. The laryngoscope utilizes either a lighted straight or curved blade that allows visualization of the vocal cords, indicating the opening of the trachea. This lighted blade is used to keep the tongue from obstructing the medical provider's view of the vocal cords. The tip of the blade lifts the epiglottis, thereby providing a direct view into the patient's trachea, and reducing the risk of intubating the esophagus instead.
Existing laryngoscopes have round handles. These handles often become contaminated with blood, vomit, or other fluids from the patient or from the environment. These fluids will reduce the contact resistance between the operator's hand and the laryngoscope, and make the laryngoscope difficult to hold during use. Laryngoscopes are often sold with single use blades and re-usable handles. A single use blade has the advantage of not requiring cleaning or other preparation prior to use. Because of contamination it is advantageous for the handle to also be single use, but round handles require more complex molding and forming operations, and due to manufacturing complexity and expense round handles are typically not offered in a single use form.